


Vegas: The Umbrella Cut

by DiCreation



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cultural Differences, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Escape, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Jail, Las Vegas, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Prison, Prison Escape, Seriously no sex, Tentacles, Violence, jail break, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiCreation/pseuds/DiCreation
Summary: As we've all seen  in the episode "Vegas, baby!" , Nathan is getting caught and sent to jail for his casino scheme. So there he is, locked up in a strange country, but little does he know that Klaus Hargreeves is going to be his cellie...





	Vegas: The Umbrella Cut

The cell a CO pushed Klaus into was already inhibited – by a skinny white kid with big fluffy hair. He just gave Klaus a glance and kept biting his nail, laying on the top of his bunk. Luckily, he took the top bunk (god knows why), so Klaus got the bottom one. Good. At least if he falls down in his sleep it won’t be so bad. Klaus plopped his bedsheets on the bunk and looked around. “Hi” – he said. “So, I guess we’re stuck together for a while. I’m Klaus”. He outstretched his hand, but the kid didn’t take it, just stared at “Hello” tattoo on his palm.

“What kind of weird shit is that?” – He demanded. “Are you some kind of weirdo?” He had an accent which Klaus couldn’t quite place, British maybe?.. He shrugged and took his hand away. “Not American, are you? Where are you from, dude?” To his great surprise, the kid actually answered that. “I’m Irish, but I live in London now. Well. I used to” – He smirked bitterly. “Now it seems like I’m going to stay in U-S –fucking-A for quite a while”. He went back to biting his nails. Klaus started making his bed. It’s not like he really had a choice, did he?.. He was still riding a high, but it won’t last forever. He knew that, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He was trapped and totally helpless, like a caged animal. “You know, it’s completely your fault” – Ben said, standing in the corner, arms folded. “Oh, shut your pie hole” – Klaus snapped at him. “Tell me something I don’t know”. His cell mate followed his glance to the corner and from there back to Klaus’s face.

“Who’s the dead guy?” – He asked lazily. Klaus sat on his bunk, banging his head in the process.

“Exqueeze me?!”

Ben glanced at the guy from his corner. “You can see me?” – He asked him directly. – “Yeah, mate. Sorry you’re dead and all. Hey, I’m Nathan, by the way”. - “Great!” – Klaus exclaimed sarcastically. “You introduce yourself to him, but not to me?” Nathan shrugged. “He doesn’t seem such a twat”.

“What’s a twat?!”

“It’s brit slang for vagina” – Ben said helpfully. Nathan sat up abruptly. “What is he, a walking talking encyclopedia?!” – He asked in disgust. “Hey, dead guy, are you a nerd?!” - “That’s my, brother, Ben” – Klaus explained. “Yeah, he’s smart like that”. Ben shook his head in disbelief and turned away, mumbling to himself.

“Oh, dead brothers are pain in the arse. I’ve got one, too” – Nathan confessed.

“So how come you can see them?” – Klaus finally asked. Nathan told him briefly about the storm and the powers, and how he used to be immortal and sold this power for just two G’s, but his ability to see the dead somehow stuck. Klaus, in return, told him about his ability to communicate with the ghosts.

“So what are you here for?” – Nathan asked. “I bet it’s something retarded!” Klaus chuckled. “Possession”- He admitted. “You?” - “Fraud. I went to a casino trying to make some cash so I could support Marnie and the baby, but it turns out there is no seven on a dice. Did you know that?!”

“Wait, what?..”

So Nathan had to go back and tell him about his new powers and how he tried to use them in a casino. “And people say you are stupid” – Ben told Klaus. “Man, you’re a genius next to this guy”.

“Hey!” – They both protested, and then looked at each other and laughed.

“So, who is Marnie?” – Klaus asked. “Marnie is a girl I…” – Nathan meant to say “love”, but he just never learned how to pronounce the word. -“Fuck?” – Klaus suggested. “Yeah, something like that”.

“So let me get this straight” – Ben turned to Nathan. “You can warp reality? Manipulate objects? Any objects?” “Yeah, mate. Some bullshit power.” Ben stared at Nathan very intensely, but Nathan didn’t seem to get it. He bit his nail again and proceeded to scratching his ear. “Like, this lock, for example? Could you open it? Could you turn that camera in the corridor just a few degrees?..” Nathan and Klaus stared at each other, and then at Ben. Nathan whistled. “Told you he was smart” – Klaus said triumphantly. “This place is not exactly maximum security” – Ben said. “And the two of you haven’t even been convicted yet. I think it can be done”.

Ben went to look around and came back with the intel: there’s a laundry chute three corridors away, which would take them into a laundry room, from where they can access the sewer and make their way out. The sewer ends near the route 69.

“That girl, Marnie – could she bring some clothes for the two of you?” – Ben asked. Nathan nodded. “Well, I’m going to need to phone her. For that, I need a phone”. “The sewer, though?” – Klaus sighed. “I mean, I know I have low standards, but…” – “Oh, you can stay here if you like” – Nathan smirked. “Let the other inmates turn you into their little bitch” – He started swaying his hips, pretending to fuck someone brutally, getting more and more into it. He was panting and grunting and smacking some invisible ass. “Oh, he wouldn’t mind” – Ben laughed. “In fact, he might even like it”. – “Fuck you, Benny” – Klaus said. “And I’m saying it with love and respect!”

Ben disappeared for a while once again, and returned with some bad news. There’re payphones three floors down, in a completely different wing of the building, and they’re closely monitored. Besides, the CO’s have cellphones, and even some inmates, but it’s impossible to get those without confrontation, which would make the entire matter so much more complicated. “And the two of you aren’t very athletic” – Ben noted. “But we have powers!” – “Oh, yeah? Like what, talking to the ghosts?” They exchanged looks. “Oh, fuck it” – Nathan decided. “Let’s improvise”. He really focused, staring hard at the door, even outstretched his hand as if trying to touch it from distance. Then they heard a thud and a click. Nathan peered out and focused on the nearest camera, turning it slightly away. Then he signaled to Klaus to come. Ben led the way. Each time they reached a camera, Nathan diverted it. He also opened locked doors between the corridors. After a while they reached a crossroad. “Turn right” – Ben said. They did, and saw a CO approaching. It was a long narrow corridor. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He was getting closer and closer.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?!” – He demanded loudly. - “It’s okay, we work in the library” – Klaus said in his most soothing voice. The guy nodded automatically, but suddenly looked confused. “What library?!” – He shouted. “Stand against the wall! Which cell are you from?!” Klaus glanced helplessly at Ben. Ben shrugged. There was absolutely nothing he could do. The CO reached his shoulder radio. “Connor, I need some backup” – He said into it. “There are two inmates in…”

BAM! – Nathan’s fist collided with his chin, and the next moment Klaus jumped on his back, pulling his head backwards. But the CO was stronger, he managed to shake Klaus off and tried to reach for his radio again. Klaus grabbed it, fast. The CO threw a punch, but Klaus ducked and head-butted him. The CO lost his balance and grabbed Klaus, trying to stabilize himself, they both fell on the floor, struggling. CO’s arm was pressed against Klaus’s neck, strangling him. It was made of iron. Klaus couldn’t break free. He tried to drive his knee into the guy’s crotch, but missed. There was a burn in his chest, he could feel his body going limp, and his sight turning black. Suddenly the guy started chocking and loosened his grip. He was belching, grasping his own throat, and something white was coming out of his mouth. Klaus climbed to his feet, almost falling again. Nathan stood there, his left hand stretched forward, his upper lip beaded with sweat. The top part of his jumpsuit was off, and the white t-shirt he wore underneath was missing. The tip of it was showing from the CO’s mouth. He was unconscious.

“Not bad!” – Klaus wheezed, eyeing Nathan’s slim body. They started running down the hall, but then Ben remembered, “Wait, his phone!” Klaus pulled the mobile from CO’s pocket and caught up with Nathan.

Sliding down the laundry chute wasn’t as fun as it looks in movies. Actually, it was scary as hell and pretty painful. Nathan was lucky enough to land in a laundry trolley, Klaus fell on top of him. “Nathan? Are you all right?” “You’ll have to buy me dinner first, mate” – Nathan groaned, climbing from underneath him. ”Man, what a cunt! I really liked that shirt. And where is your brother? Wasn’t he supposed to fucking warn us?!” “We have bigger problems” – Klaus whispered. “Look!” There were two inmates working in the laundry. One of them was huge. The other was even bigger. They wore blue uniform, which meant they were convicted criminals and not newcomers like Nathan and Klaus. They were the embodiment of every prison-movie cliché you could possibly think of: scars, tattoos, huge bulging muscles.

“What the hell?..” – One of them said, getting closer. “What are you two lil’ birds doing here?” The other one joined him, giant arms crossed on a giant chest. - “What’s this?”

“We’re leaving this joint” – Klaus proclaimed. “You guys are welcome to join us”. They exchanged amused looks and both smirked. “Yeah, right”.

“Hey, Blade, I have an idea” – the slightly smaller guy said. “You know, I’m getting’ pretty damn lonely recently. Don’t you get lonely sometimes?” Blade grunted in agreement. “Look at those sweet little pieces. Don’t they look delicious?.. Two of us, two of them. I’ll even let you pick first”. “Works for me” – Blade said. “I like this one” – He motioned with his chin towards Nathan. “He looks juicier”. “Well, I bet the other one really knows how to suck dick, don’t you, sweetie?” “Come here, don’t be scared” – Blade reached out for Nathan, but he ducked under his arm. “Leave us alone, you wankers!” – He shouted. Blade laughed. “Scream louder, darling! The COs gonna’ hear you, and they’d be thrilled about your little escape plan!” In the meantime, he kept closing in on Nathan till he got him in the corner, with his back against the wall. “That’s a good girl” – He said, petting Nathan’s cheek. “Now, be a good little punk and suck my boy, for starters”.

“You cunt!” – Nathan spit in his face. Or at list he tried, but the spit landed on his own shoe. Blade slapped him, real hard. His right ear was ringing. With his giant hand, Blade forced Nathan to his knees. ”Now, open your mouth, bitch, and no funny business” – suddenly, there was a huge knife in his hand. Or rather a handmade shaft – a sharpen stripe of metal with a dirty cloth wrapped where the handle should have been. When and how he got it out, Nathan didn’t know, only that this thing was BIG. Cold metal touched his throat. “I said, open your mouth!” There was a suffocated little squeak behind them. Blade turned sharply. Klaus’s fists were clenched tight, giving out a strange bluish glow. There was electrical blue halo around his entire body, and a strange eerie figure could be seen in this glow. The figure had giant tentacles, and it had Blade’s pal wrapped tightly in one of them, waving him in the air. His face turned dark purple. Before Blade could even blink, another tentacle grabbed him and smashed him against the wall. Once, twice, and then everything went dark.

***

The entrance to the sewer was blocked with a big heavy metal grill held in place with four huge bolts. Nathan tried to unscrew them using his powers, but he was either too exhausted or too shaken up by the attempted sexual assault – it just didn’t work. “Great. We are stuck” – Klaus mumbled. He was sitting on the floor, his energy drained by channeling Ben. “We need some tools” – Nathan said, looking around. Suddenly he noticed Blade’s knife. He pulled it from his limp hand and tried to use it like a screwdriver. Klaus stared at him. “You’re a lefty?” – He suddenly asked. – “Yeah, so fucking what?!” – “Nothing. I’m a lefty, too”. Nathan shrugged and kept working, biting his lip. “Hey, thanks, by the way,” – He muttered, avoiding Klaus’s eyes. “I owe you one, mate”. “I wish I could take the credit” – Klaus sighed. “It was all Ben. He took over and saved the day”. Nathan looked around: Ben’s ghost was standing in the corner, hands in pockets. He looked like a normal guy again. No tentacles. “Thanks” – Nathan said. Ben nodded.

The knife didn’t work. Nathan’s powers didn’t work. There was absolutely no way to enter the sewer.

“Let me do it” – They heard a coarse voice behind them. Blade’s face was covered in blood, but he stared at the two boys like a fanatic would stare at God. His friend was still lying unconscious, or maybe dead. Blade walked towards the grill, grabbed and pulled, his teeth clenched and a low, menacing, growl coming from his throat. After just few attempts he tore the grill out with some of the surrounding wall. “Sick, dude” – Klaus said. “Well, thanks, anyway. It was lovely meeting you”. – He patted Blade on his massive shoulder. “You really have to meet my brother Luther one day. The two of you will really hit it off”. – Klaus turned towards the sewer, but Nathan said, “Wait. I have to make a call”.

Crawling through the sewer took them almost six hours. It was dark, cold, wet and stinky. The oxygen was scarce. The sewer was a real fucking labyrinth, and they would never make it without Ben telling them where to go. It was already dark when they got out on the other side. They stood near highway in the middle of the desert, cars swishing by. It was cold, and getting colder really fast. They were shivering in their wet jumpsuits, cold desert wind ruffling Nathan’s curls. He picked up the phone, which he somehow managed to keep dry, and dialed a number. After a minute, they saw a car blinking its headlights on the other side of the road.

Marnie brought them some of Nathan’s clothes (luckily, they wore the same size), and there was a six-pack of water in the trunk, so they could quench their thirst and clean up a little. “It was a really good idea, bringing the water” – Nathan said, kissing Marnie. “I missed you so much!”- “I missed you too” – She said. “And the water was just there in a trunk”. - “By the way, where did you get a car?” Marnie shrugged. “On a parking lot near the hotel.” - “You STOLE it? How do you know how to steal a car?!” – Nathan’s Irish lilt was even stronger now. Marnie just shrugged again. “I guess I just know how to do all sorts of stuff” – she finally said. Nathan picked her up and swirled her around. “Baby, you are the best!”

When they got in the car, there was a plump baby sleeping in a baby car seat. “That’s Nathan Junior” – Nathan whispered proudly. “Baby, you stole a car with a baby seat?!” “Of course. I couldn’t risk Nathan Junior, now, could I?!” They decided to drive up do Henderson, a city about 15 miles from Vegas, dump the stolen car there and split their ways. They drove all night, changing on the wheel, even though Klaus has begun itching and sweating and generally going into withdrawal. But Ben was there and kept encouraging him every inch of the way. In Henderson they parted. Nathan and Marnie and the baby were taking the bus to Phoenix, where they could catch a flight back to London. They used the CO’s phone (and credit details found on it) to book the tickets. Klaus went to pawn the music system from the car and get a fix, and maybe some breakfast. They parted amicably and promised to keep in touch on Facebook, even though they all knew they wouldn’t. Then they went their separate ways.

“Did you notice something about this guy?” - Ben asked Klaus.

“There definitely was something strange about this block” – Marnie told Nathan.

“He looks just like you, only younger”.

“You two really look alike, he could be your older brother, for all I know”.

“Bullshit” – Nathan said.

“We have absolutely nothing in common” – Klaus agreed.


End file.
